


Morning Sunlight

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunlight was streaming into the bedroom through thin, cream coloured curtain, casting the bed in the middle of the room in a golden light. On the bed were two young men tangled together, legs twisted in the sheets that covered them from the waist down.</p><p>Their upper bodies were bare, red marks and scratched telling tales of last night’s activities, and an arm from the brunet was draped over the blond’s waist, the blond’s face tucked away into the brunet’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pronoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronoe/gifts).



The sunlight was streaming into the bedroom through thin, cream coloured curtain, casting the bed in the middle of the room in a golden light. On the bed were two young men tangled together, legs twisted in the sheets that covered them from the waist down.

Their upper bodies were bare, red marks and scratched telling tales of last night’s activities, and an arm from the brunet was draped over the blond’s waist, the blond’s face tucked away into the brunet’s chest.

Both men had messy curls, the blond’s curls slightly less unruly that the brunet’s. Their faces were relaxed, mouth slightly apart as they breathed deeply, asleep.

* * *

Sergi groaned as he woke up, a foul taste in his mouth and a headache pounding away steadily behind his eyes.

One side of his body was too hot and too heavy and Sergi blearily lifted his head to look down.

“Fuck,” he groaned when he saw Marc plastered along his side and he flopped back down, jostling Marc.

“fuck fuck, what did we do?” Sergi muttered, unwrapping his arm from Marc’s waist so he could rub at his eyes.

He froze when Marc made a noise of protest and Sergi tried to carefully untangle himself from Marc.

“Ugh, no, stay,” Marc mumbled and flailed out a hand, hitting Sergi’s shoulder.

Sergi stilled, squeezing his eyes shut. Marc would wake up, realise who was laying next to him and then push Sergi away, repulsed. Especially if he remembered as much of last night as Sergi did, images of naked skin and moans flashing through his mind the second he closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes when he felt Marc shift and Marc was leaning over him with sleepy brown eyes, braced on an elbow next to Sergi’s head.

“Marc, I,” Sergi started, unable to read the expression on his best friend’s face.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Marc interrupted him and before Sergi could react, Marc leaned down and slotted their lips together in a way that made it seem like their lips were made to fit together perfectly.

The kiss itself wasn’t the best Sergi ever had, the both of them having terrible morning breath but the fact that it was Marc kissing him made it so much better.

“Do you regret this?” Marc asked when he pulled away, a serious look on his face, lips kiss-swollen.

“No! How could I?” Sergi exclaimed and Marc smiled, the serious look melting away.

“Good,” he said happily, snuggling against Sergi again, manhandling him until he was comfortable. Sergi blinked, feeling bemused but settled down, shifting minutely until he was comfortable himself.

“Now stay still, I want to sleep some more,” Marc mumbled, lips pressed against Sergi’s chest and Sergi chuckled to himself, running a hand through Marc’s hair as he closed his eyes, falling back asleep easily. 


End file.
